


adventures with the admiral

by cherrysconesforsimon



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Like PURE fluff, M/M, cat cat cat cat, i wrote this in one sitting from 11 pm - 2 am lmao, ignore canon, they deserve happiness, they've been through so much let them have this, who needs it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysconesforsimon/pseuds/cherrysconesforsimon
Summary: When Georgie and Melanie leave for their honeymoon, they need someone to take care of The Admiral. Of course, Jon and Martin are up for the job! Shenanigans and fluff ensue.
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Melanie King, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 16
Kudos: 124





	adventures with the admiral

**Author's Note:**

> A) hahaha no i didn't edit this can you tell (i also wrote most of it after midnight)  
> B) i'm entirely aware that the timeline with Sasha, Tim, Georgie, and Melanie doesn't really work but Ignore Canon i do what i want  
> C) i still can't properly figure out the italics system on AO3 and for some reason only one word works so there's a bunch of stuff that was meant to be emphasized that simply Isn't so sorry lmao

“Jon! Georgie’s here!”

Martin quickly shoved a box of tea back in the cupboard and waited for a response. He heard some shuffling from the bedroom. 

“Can you grab the door?” Jon called back. “I’ll be there in a minute!”

Martin was already halfway to the door when he shouted, “Of course!”

He opened the apartment door to Georgie, standing with a cat carrier in one hand and a plastic bag in the other. A small meow came from inside. “Martin! I’d hug you but…” she held up the carrier. Martin stepped back and gave her room to come inside.

“You can put that- him- over there,” he said, pointing to a corner of the living room. Georgie set down her things and turned back to him.

She hugged Martin, and when they pulled apart, Jon entered the room. He cast a glance at the carrier in the corner. 

“Jon!” Georgie went to hug him as well, and he stiffened at the touch, but let her do so. “God, thank you guys so much for agreeing to watch The Admiral for the week. Melanie and I really appreciate it.”

“It’s no problem! I love cats,” Martin said. 

Georgie and Melanie’s wedding had been perfect. Although Jon still harbored some resentment for Melanie, even he had to agree that they made a wonderful pair. And now, three days after the ceremony, they were heading off to Italy for their honeymoon. Georgie didn’t have the heart to leave The Admiral alone with a gravity feeder for a week, so Jon and Martin had volunteered to catsit him for the duration of their trip. 

“And I specifically love The Admiral,” Jon added. He went to the carrier and crouched down in front of, unlatching the door and letting the cat walk out. 

“Again, I can’t thank you two enough for your help with the wedding.” Georgie beamed at Jon, obviously still in high spirits from getting married. “Jon, you were the greatest best man anyone could ask for. And yes, I’m aware that Martin mostly planned my party, but I don’t mind.”

“It… was a team effort,” Jon muttered. 

Martin raised his eyebrows at this, and they shared an unspoken look.

“Anyway, Georgie, would you like to stay for some tea? I was just in the middle of making some,” said Martin. Georgie leaned down to pet The Admiral.

“I’d love to, but I can’t. Melanie and I haven’t finished packing, and we leave tomorrow, so there’s not much time to spare. I should get right back.” She rubbed a spot on the cat’s head that made him purr gently. “But I’m going to miss this little shit while I’m gone,” she said fondly. 

“...He’s not actually a little shit, right?” Martin asked. Jon snorted at this.

Georgie stood up again and wiped cat fur off her hands. “Oh, he can be a total dick. You’ll love him.” Martin knew that statement didn’t make much sense, but he let it slide.

“Well, I’ve got to get going.” She pointed to the plastic bag. “That’s got all the food you’ll need. You’ve already got his litter box… that should be about it. I’ll text you guys directions, but The Admiral isn’t exactly high maintenance,” she said. “Thanks guys! You’re the best. Love you.”

She went on her toes to kiss Martin on the cheek, and slightly bent down to do so on Jon. He scoffed. The man had a big personality for being so tiny. 

As Georgie walked out the door, Martin called, “Bye! Have fun!”

“Not too much fun!” said Jon. “Be careful!”

Georgie peeked her head around the almost closed door. “We’re lesbians, Jon.”

“Yes, but you should still use dent- she’s gone.”

The Admiral was exploring the living room, surprisingly chill with being in such a new environment. Martin stood back and watched him rub against a variety of furniture. “Well. This shouldn’t be too bad. Also, what the hell were you about to say to Georgie?”

“...Nothing.” Jon bent down and scooped up The Admiral, who, upon recognizing him, rubbed his head on Jon’s face. “Ah. Hello there.”

“My mom was allergic to cats, so I never had one growing up. Always wanted to, though,” said Martin, reaching out to pet The Admiral’s head. 

Jon nodded. “Yes, Martin. You’ve said. Multiple times.”

Martin watched Jon pet The Admiral and even lightly bounce him, more comfortably affectionate with the cat than with most people. He pawed at the piece of hair that hung in Jon’s face, who chuckled and tucked the strand behind his ear. It was adorable. 

“What do you want for dinner tonight?” Martin asked. He didn’t answer. “...Jon?”

Jon’s head snapped up, his forehead covered in cat hair. “Hm? Sorry?” 

“What would you like? For dinner. I figure you should help The Admiral settle in, so I’ll cook tonight.”

Jon looked like he was about to protest, but then he remembered the discussion they’d had only a few days ago. About how Jon needed to start letting other people do things and help him, because he deserved it. Even after over a year of being together, some of Jon’s walls were a little tougher to tear through. He was working on it, though. He really was.

“I just picked up some fresh vegetables from that produce place on Saturday, could you do one of your stir frys? They’re incredible,” he said.

Martin smiled, his brain already thinking of what to cook. “Ooh, yes! We’ve still got half of that jasmine rice.” He opened the pantry, still within seeing distance of Jon, because the kitchen and living room of their small apartment were in open view of each other. “Oh, damn, I forgot about the tea.”

While Martin cooked, Jon set out The Admiral’s food and water dishes. He poured some crystals inside the litter box, and they chatted about how their days had gone, unwinding as the sun began to set. Martin ranted about how someone had managed to buy _all _the peonies from the florist- “that’s why I had to get roses for our vase! I mean, _red roses _, it feels tacky.”____

____Jon laughed and said that he didn’t mind whatever flowers Martin decided to buy, he was sure they’d look wonderful._ _ _ _

____Jon brought out the plates and started distributing the rice as Martin finished the stir fry. He found their favorite channel on cable. It always had these ridiculous shows on about the ‘secret history’ behind different structures and landmarks in the world, which often boiled down to ancient aliens. They both greatly enjoyed making fun of it._ _ _ _

____As they sat down on the couch, knees touching, they both jumped when The Admiral hopped up between them. The cat nestled between their legs and gave a soft mrow of contentment._ _ _ _

____\- - - - - - - - - -_ _ _ _

____Jon awoke, unable to breathe properly, with a heavy weight on his chest. He remembered being in The Buried and instinctively reached over to Martin, jerking wildly, desperate to get rid of whatever was crushing him and suffocating him and closing in on all sides-_ _ _ _

_____“Meow!” ____ _ _ _

______Oh._ _ _ _ _ _

______It was just The Admiral._ _ _ _ _ _

______He gently pushed the cat off his chest and took a few deep, shaky breaths. He sat up in bed and tried to erase the thoughts of dirt and dark and screaming. Then, he looked down at Martin beside him, just barely visible in the moonlight from the window. He was beginning to stir- Jon’s panicking must have woken him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Martin opened one eye and saw Jon sitting up against the headboard. “Hey… you okay?” He glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It blinked _2:37 _.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes, yes, I’m fine. Go back to bed.” Jon tried, but he couldn’t keep a shudder out of his voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Martin reached over to the nightstand and turned on the lamp. He sat up next to Jon, and for the first time noticed The Admiral sitting at the end of the bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Are you alright? Did you have another nightmare?” Martin wrapped his arm around Jon and pulled him closer. He sighed and leaned into Martin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Sorry. Um, no- it was The Admiral. I think he was laying on my chest, and I couldn’t it breathe, and it just reminded me of when I was inside the coffin and I-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hey, hey, it’s okay, Jon. It’s okay.” He placed a hand on Jon’s back and moved his thumb in soothing circles, which he knew always helped. The Admiral came closer, and Martin was prepared to push him away. Instead, Jon scratched the cat behind his ears and smiled as he purred. “Is it alright that The Admiral is still on the bed?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jon laughed a little at that, which put Martin to ease. Maybe having an animal around was good for Jon. “It’s fine if he isn’t restricting my air supply.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Martin combed his fingers through Jon’s messy hair and kissed him lightly. “I’m glad you’re okay.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Sorry for waking you up. I know I get nightmares a lot and things like this happen- you must lose quite a bit of sleep because of me,” said Jon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hey, stop that,” said Martin, pulling Jon closer to him and wrapping both arms around his small frame. Jon continued to rub The Admiral’s head. “I don’t care if I lose a few minutes. But I do care that you feel okay. I love you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jon didn’t respond, just let out a hum of contentment and sagged into Martin’s chest. Martin realized that Jon shared a lot of mannerisms in common with The Admiral. Thinking about what Georgie said earlier, it made sense. Jon was indeed a little shit, and Martin did love him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You ready to turn the light off again?” asked Martin. Jon nodded and sighed, moving his head into the crook of Martin’s neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Martin managed to pull the lamp’s string without shifting Jon, but once they were in the dark, lightly tapped his shoulder. “Jon. We need to- need to lay down…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh, right,” he said sleepily. They laid back down and Martin wrapped an arm around Jon again, The Admiral snuggled between them, warm and purring ever so softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________\- - - - - - - - - -_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What do you want to watch?” Jon asked. He flipped through a couple channels and bit into his takeaway burrito._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Martin shrugged. “Not sure- Mr. Admiral, what would _you _like to watch this fine evening?” He scratched behind the ears of the cat situated on his lap. “Maybe you’d want to watch like. Cats the musical.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jon snorted. “Oh dear lord _no _.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Martin scooted back on the couch, and The Admiral sat up from the sudden movement. He grabbed the remote from Jon and put it on the coffee table. “Jon, please do not tell me you are a Cats hater. Please. We’ve been dating for over a year, I thought I knew you! I thought you were better than that!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Slowly, Jon lowered the burrito onto his takeout box. “You don’t mean to tell me that you, Martin Blackwood, are a fan of _Cats _?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Martin shrugged and folded his arms. “Not a _fan _, per se, but it is still a quality musical. It’s an Andrew Lloyd Weber, for chrissake. It doesn’t deserve nearly as much hate as it gets,” he said.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“But Cats is so… mediocre. Look at all the other musicals he’s written and tell me with a straight face that Cats can compare.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Martin raised an eyebrow and leaned in closer to Jon. “What do you know about musical theatre? It’s not like you’re much of a drama geek.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________This time it was Jon who folded his arms. He raised his chin. “I’ll have you know I was in multiple musicals in high school. I know some things,” he said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Martin gaped at him. “Wait, wait wait- how did I not know about this? You were a _theatre kid _?!” Jon muttered some protest to this, but Martin paid no attention to it. “This is- this is incredible. I cannot _believe _you did high school drama!”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Don’t be so surprised! I can sing. I had the Mechs during college remember?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Mm, yes, and I so do love that look with the eyeliner,” Martin said, briefly forgetting the topic of conversation with the thought of Jon wearing eyeliner. “Wait, no distractions- but _drama _! Oh my god, what musicals? What roles??”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Jon put a hand over his face and mumbled into it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Martin had to hold in his laughter at this point, a hand clamped over his mouth. “What was that, Jon? Please do speak up…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Teen Angel. Grease.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Martin didn’t speak for an entire minute. He had to take time to process the new information. Even The Admiral kept quiet. All hope of eating a warm burrito was abandoned quickly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Jonathan Sims, you sang Beauty School Dropout in your high school’s production of Grease.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________His silence said everything._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Oh my _god _you were the Teen Angel I cannot believe this, this is the best day of my entire-”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“...and Rolf in The Sound of Music.” Jon groaned and fell back onto the couch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The Admiral jumped off of Martin as he stood up and leaned on the back of the coach. “Rolf? You mean the one in fucking Sixteen Going on Seventeen-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Yes! That Rolf! And I was damn good at it!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Martin erupted into full laughter, tears fighting to escape at the edge of his eyes. “Christ, I’m going to have to find those pictures somewhere, or videos- oh my god I hope there are videos- Jonathan Sims, Head Archivist of the Magnus Institute, the Teen Angel in _Grease _-”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Martin would you kindly shut up and eat your damn burrito?” Jon snapped, but there was no venom behind it. Martin flopped back onto the couch and laughed until he fell against Jon’s shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Can you sing Beauty School Dropout for me? I could, uh, doo-wop in the background,” he joked, and Jon punched his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“You are the worst person,” Jon said, attempting to be deadpan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Martin hummed. “Mm, but you love me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Jon sighed and picked up the remote again. “Unfortunately- yes. You’re never going to see those videos, Martin.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________\- - - - - - - - - -_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Martin, what are you doing to that poor cat?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________When Jon walked into the living room, he was met with the sight of Martin crouching down over The Admiral, who struggled to be free of his grip. Martin picked up the cat and showed him to Jon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________The Admiral had been forced into a green knitted jumper. Somehow, despite being a cat, he somehow managed to have a scowl._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Look! I made him a jumper!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Jon, somehow, was not surprised. “You knitted a jumper for the cat we’re only watching for another five days?” he asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Martin shrugged and put down The Admiral, who immediately got to work on trying to rid himself of the sweater. “Well, I figured I’d give it to Georgie when she picks him up after the honeymoon. You know, for… for when it gets cold.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“You made the cat a fucking jumper.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Jon loved Martin with everything in him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________\- - - - - - - - - -_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Hey Jon?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Hm?” He looked up from the kitchen table, which had been covered in file folders and statement papers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Do you think your spooky Archivist powers would work on The Admiral?” Martin asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Jon sighed one of his… signature ‘Jon sighs.’ “First, please refrain from calling them- ‘spooky Archivist powers.’ Second, I honestly do not know, although I doubt it. I also don’t think that we’d be able to tell, considering that the cat doesn’t know English._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“...But we could try.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“ _Martin _.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Well, why not? Tell me why not, Jon. It would be an exciting experiment.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Jon had already stood from his chair, but still protested. “Martin, this is ridiculous. What if we end up permanently damaging the poor thing’s brain?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Martin laughed and went to grab the cat. “We both know that isn’t going to happen. Please, Jon?” He deposited The Admiral on the kitchen table, to Jon’s annoyance. He was going to have to wipe down the table._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Fine, just once. I have no idea how this could even possibly work, though.” Jon lowered his head and stared straight into the eyes of The Admiral. “...Did you shit on the bedroom floor on purpose?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Mrow!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Jon’s head shot up and he looked at Martin, then back to the cat. “Holy hell Martin, he said yes!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Jon. Jon you can understand animals, _what _?! And also, you little asshole! Don’t shit on the floor!”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Jon groaned and let his forehead fall onto the table as The Admiral jumped off. “Martin, please don’t make me try to talk to your ‘squirrel friends’ outside. Or any of your ‘little friends,’ for that matter. Not the snails, or that one groundhog, or worms on the sidewalk, or spiders for god’s-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Jon this is awesome! You’re like a Disney princess. Oh my god, you’re the Pocahontas of London.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Please never call me that again. I absolutely am not a- a Disney princess._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________But Martin had gotten excited. There was no stopping him now. “If you called to the birds outside, would they all come to you and repeat you? Like in Cinderella? Could you tell wasps to fuck off because that would be _great _. Or maybe you could…”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Jon resigned himself to the fact that he wouldn’t be finishing any more work._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________\- - - - - - - - - -_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Hah! My hotel, _my _rules, bitch,” said Tim, throwing a hotel piece at Jon. He narrowly evaded the flying plastic and handed over $500. Damn, he was down to his last $100. He’d probably have to mortgage out a couple properties.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“This game is the epitome of capitalism,” grumbled Jon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Yeah, and capitalism sucks for poor people, like you, and it’s _great _for rich people, like me.” Tim sorted out all his bill amounts and laid them under the edge of the board. Martin and Sasha were staring into space with their heads in their hands, tired of Jon and Tim’s constant back-and-forth.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“Why are there no ‘get out of this goddamn game free’ cards?” asked Sasha, but they all knew that she didn’t mean this. Monopoly games had become a tradition on Friday nights. It kept things interesting between them all. (Of course, when you work in a supernatural institute with your life constantly being threatened and a boss who is constantly watching you, Monopoly is definitely necessary to spice things up in the workplace)._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________The Admiral ran across the board and knocked over the Community Chest pile. Martin stacked it into a neat pile again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“How has it been, you know, catsitting?” Sasha asked, rolling the dice. She moved her metal battleship piece._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“Actually, really fun. The Admiral is a funky little addition around the apartment,” said Martin. “Even if he did shit on the bedroom carpet. Asshole.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Tim pocketed another 200 from Martin. “Aw, isn’t that like, an important thing? Your first pet together? _Adorable _.” His sarcasm was laced with a tinge of sincerity.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Jon shrugged. “Well, we only have him for a week- four days left, actually.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“I hope Georgie and Melanie are having a nice honeymoon,” said Sasha. “They deserve i- ah!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________She moved to the side, and so did Tim, to show an extending pool of liquid on the ground. And there The Admiral stood, guilty as ever behind the fallen bottle of beer. But instead of running, the cat bent down and began to lap it up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“Mr. Admiral! No!” Martin grabbed the cat and hoisted him over his shoulder, but not before he managed to swipe a bit of beer off the ground. Tim dissolved into a fit of laughter on the ground while Sasha and Jon ran to get paper towels._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“Bad! Naughty!” Martin said to The Admiral, but the damn cat just kept licking his paw. Cats don’t care in the slightest if you scold them. They all seem to know exactly what they’re doing, and they’re proud of it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“I think- I think your cat has a drinking problem, guys,” Tim said between wheezes. He clutched at his stomach. “What will Georgie think when she finds out that her cat developed a taste for cheap beer while staying with you? There’ll be lawsuits!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Jon turned to Tim, hands on his hips, which did nothing to intimidate. Jon was half a head shorter than him and about as wide as a coat rack. “Excuse you, that is _not _cheap beer. You might get a goddamn Coors Lite at whatever bars you frequent on Tuesday night happy hour, but in this household we get IPAs and cr-”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________“You’re spoiling your cat with IPAs? I’m gonna cry-” laughed Tim, and soon Sasha joined in, and Martin, until only Jon was left absorbing expensive beer with paper towels with a sour expression._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________“At least The Admiral has decent taste,” Jon muttered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________“Either you declare bankruptcy right the fuck now or I am never letting you live this down, boss,” Tim said, wiping a small tear from the corner of his eye._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________\- - - - - - - - - -_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________Jon stepped out of the bathroom, still damp from his shower. He walked into the bedroom, surprised to see that Martin wasn’t there. He must have been in the living room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________He put on his glasses from the nightstand and drug through the drawers for some pajamas. Eventually, he settled on flannel pants and a _What The Ghost _t-shirt.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Jon went back over to the door to close it before he got dressed. As he moved the door, _something _fell and bounced off of him, and he yelled something as it hit his head.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________“Meow!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________The Admiral, despite being a cat, had fallen on his back next to Jon. He’d been on top of the door, somehow, oh my _lord _. He sprung back on his feet and stared into Jon’s eyes with a strange defiance.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________“Jon? Are you alright?” Martin called from the living room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________Jon sighed and sent a death glare down to The Admiral. If animals could understand him speaking, maybe he would understand _that _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________“Yep. All good.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________\- - - - - - - - - -_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________Martin’s pen glided along the lines of his notebook, the words flowing out with ease. He felt the sunlight stream in through the window of the living room as he sat on the sofa with a cup of tea. It was a very peaceful day, and Jon had gone to run a few errands, so he had a couple hours of alone time to write._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________All throughout the week, whenever he hadn’t gotten the chance to write a poem about something he wanted to, he made a note of it in the book. Today, he decided to focus on the wedding. Georgie and Melanie’s wedding, but all of them in general, really. And a little about his own hopes for the future. He let all his feelings out on the page._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________“Mrow?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________The Admiral jumped up onto the sofa beside him, and headbutted Martin’s thigh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________Martin automatically began to pet him. “You really can’t stand not having my full attention for more than five minutes, huh?” Of course, The Admiral didn’t reply, just purred quietly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________He flipped through his notebook. He’d filled just a little over half of it. “Do you like poetry, Mr. Admiral?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________The cat flopped onto his side and let Martin rub his belly. “I feel like cats have more of a connection to poetry than other pets. Well, besides birds.” He briefly considered the fact that talking to a cat like this might be kind of weird, but he bypassed this force of reason. “Would you like to hear some of it? It’s not great, but I like writing poems. It feels nice. Seems like the most healthy, productive way to expel emotions. I should suggest it to Jon. Well, anyway.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________Martin read out a poem he’d just written, where each stanza was written from the perspective of a different person participating in a wedding. He rather liked the piece, but then again, he always liked his poems more after he’d just written them. The emotion still felt fresh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________It turned out, The Admiral listened really well. Martin had burned through a quarter of his notebook before he heard the door open. Martin hurried to help Jon with the groceries, and left the book on the sofa, where it ended up unsurprisingly covered in cat hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________\- - - - - - - - - -_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________Jon had the door open before Georgie even had the chance to knock. This time, she was joined by her new wife, and they stood smiling at the door. Georgie immediately hugged Jon, and Melanie offered a polite handshake. Martin quickly made his way over as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________They were invited in of course, and Georgie ran over to The Admiral, who sat in a patch of sunlight on the sofa. “I cannot thank you enough for watching The Admiral!” She scooped him up and held him close. “I could have fun in Italy because I knew my little dude was in good hands. I hope he wasn’t too much trouble?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________Jon and Martin laughed, remembering a few of the experiences they’d had in the past week. “Um, no. No trouble at all,” Jon said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________Georgie forced the squirming cat inside of the carrier. Jon had sadly put the food and water dishes in the bag before they’d come to pick him up, and had cleaned out the litter box for them to take home._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________“We’ll miss him though.” Martin crouched down in front of the carrier. “Bye, buddy! I’ll see you later.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________There was a meow from inside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________After saying goodbye, the newlyweds took The Admiral and left. When the door closed, Jon and Martin stood in an apartment that felt far more empty than before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________Jon looked at Martin, smiled, and kissed him. “We should get a cat,” he said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________Martin nodded. “We are definitely getting a cat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! little self promotion here, i currently have a chapter fic going that is uploading every 2-3 days about Jon and Martin, if you're interested (new york city is involved bby). anyway i am so tired and i really shouldn't have stayed up until 3a.m. to post this, but i did and i am.
> 
> yeehaw!


End file.
